Broken
by TraceAce
Summary: Sometimes choices are hard and break your heart..but sometimes the same choices help you see more..Lita POV, spoilers from 12/10 RAW


**Broken**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, nor anything or anyone in the WWF or around it. I'm jes a kid…leave me alone…-sobs-

**A/N:** Just a short, very stupid story...had to write it, though.

                I knew the words were coming. I saw it even though I didn't want too.

                And when it came, I was shocked into grief.

                If I were smart, I would have prepared myself for the blow the night before, after the match. After I tried to apologize for the screw up and all he did was glare at me like I was the most wicked person on earth. Still, in my mixed up, jumbled up broken-hearted body, I refused to think that the night was a hint of what was to come. I just told myself that all he had to do was cool off, and he'd be fine. We'd be a couple, and I wouldn't have to watch him fight with his younger brother.

                Jeff was too much like Matt. Headfast, strong, and stubborn. It was like looking at mirror personalities. When one was angry, the other would be too. But the hostility wasn't toward a common enemy now; it was toward each other. All the friendly spats they had had in the past were surfacing, combining into one big fight that had all ready torn their brotherly bond to shreds. They both put me in the middle of it, like I was some prize to be won. Whoever side I took would have won their fight. It worried me, because Matt really had expected me to just let him win. I wouldn't do that, though. Jeff was and still is like a brother to me, and will always remain that way. I couldn't screw him over just because his pig-headed brother wanted me too.

                But then Jeff won by cheating.

                It was my mistake; I didn't see his foot on the rope. I had tried to keep it all fair, but in the end I failed and left myself open for accusations. And they did come. Unfortunately for me, it came through the method of silence. I had tried to explain to him what happened, but all he did was glare and leave.

                I didn't want to go to the hotel room. Not with him there. With some luck Trish had actually been around and offered her extra bed to me. Knowing I had no other options, and knowing the fact that Trish and I were now friends, I agreed whole-heartedly. It was just too bad I didn't get any sleep.

                But nothing compared to the moment that now has me on the ground, sobbing.

                I met up with Matt again, and he didn't even look up at me. I tried vainly to get him to at least talk to me, or even look at me. When neither happened, and my options of getting him to talk all speant, I started to glumly walk away.

                I didn't walk fast enough.

                He indeed looked up at me, and the rage in them sort of surprised me, especially as he advanced closer, accusing me of working against him with Jeff, and how I was just trying to make him feel guilty. I really wasn't trying to do that, but it was like talking to a brick wall. His ego was bruised from the loss it seemed, especially because I, his girlfriend, had counted against him. The rift that was between him and Jeff was now as big as the Grand Canyon.

                And the one between him and me was growing bigger by the second until ultimately we were in other worlds with his closing statement. He pushed me outside, claiming it was over, and shut the door harshly. I felt numb a few seconds, a cold shock rushing over me. I didn't even know I had started to cry until I felt myself sink lower and lower to the ground, grief overtaking me. Matt had just broken up with me, and I only realized it then, while I was on the floor crying.

                I heard footsteps approach, but the tears were wracking my body, making me barely able to talk, never mind listen. Through my tangled hair, I saw Jeff at my eye level. A part of me told me to blame him for all of this. If he hadn't cheated…

                No. I didn't want to lose the other person I cared about because my boyfriend dumped me for being an idiot. Though Jeff probably knew exactly what happened, he still asked. I tried to explain, but my voice kept breaking up as the sobs took over my throat.

                I couldn't believe I looked like this. Big bad Lita sobbing like a little baby. I felt absolutely idiotic, but for some reason I couldn't stop. My heart had been shattered into pieces, and my body refused to let me put up the brave front like I always did. I didn't have any comfort, so I took what Jeff gave me, which was a hug and a shoulder to cry on. Even though I was so upset, I couldn't help but notice him tense up a little when I actually took up his offer. Perhaps he was thinking I would be blaming him too.

                It seemed like I was crying into his shoulder for hours, when it really was only for a minute or two. I pulled away, wiping my tear-stained cheeks, suddenly and finally embarrassed about my emotional outburst. He looked at me sympathetically, almost guiltily.

                "You all right now?" he asked, his voice gentle. I looked at him, trying not to look as broken apart as I was. I probably didn't do a good job, as his solemn face only grew more worried-looking.

                "No." I had planned to lie, but then again, I hadn't been in control of my body for a good few minutes at that point. His frown deepened and I just shook my head, brushing the last stray tears away with my hand. I knew it didn't help my appearance at all, but I knew it couldn't be helped, so I settled for it. It was better then having streams of tears running down my face, after all.

                "You don't have to come out with me, Lita. I'll take the blame. I'll say I hit you or something." Jeff offered, still looking at me squarely even though I had my attention more on the ground then anything else. "You won't get in trouble at all."

                It made me look up at him. I couldn't help but be surprised at the offer. He knew if he had said that, it would have just angered Matt even more, as well as ruined his nice guy repetition, but he didn't seem to honestly care about any of that. All I noticed was the guilty look in his eyes, mixed with worry and even a little caution. He knew I could easily blame this all on him and his cheating win. He looked like he was waiting for me to do it. To point my finger at him and turn him away from me forever.

                "It's all right." I finally said, shaking my head. "He can crush me like that, but I'll never let him take my dignity away. Or yours." I looked at him, then looked down. "We have a match, Jeff."

                "Offer still stands." He replied, lightly. I nodded and watched him stand up. He extended his hand and I took it without hesitation, letting him pull me up to a standing position.

                "I know," I explained, giving my face one last brush with my hand to at least get rid of some of the tear stains that covered my face now.

                It wasn't until the end of the match that I regretted my decision to decline his offer. It left me crying again. Matt, during the course of the battle, pushed me, taunted me, and, the worst of all, pinned me. I almost think he had made sure to pin me on purpose, to hurt me more then I all ready was. I felt sick to my stomach as I checked on Jeff, who was still dazed. I wanted to yell at myself for crying again, because I felt stray tears start to fall down my cheeks again. 

                He sat up painfully, turning his head to Matt who was smirking at the two. It was only then I finally saw Jeff's full out dangerous glare. His face darkened as he clenched his fists tightly, like he was trying to control his temper. He had seen Matt make me more or less cry again, and I think this time it made him more mad then guilty. I knew this time Jeff couldn't blame it on his own mistake, because Matt didn't have to rub it in.

                He stood up, looking over at me, trying to understand my face. I didn't want him to be any angrier then he was, so I tried to look as best as possible under the conditions. He just sighed quietly, holding the ropes open for me. I got out and walked to the back with him. I kept telling myself not to cry, because I knew Jeff was about as unstable as Matt was, and about ready to kick his brother's ass for hurting me more and more as the night progressed. What was bad about my relationship with Jeff was that, though a little more lenient, Jeff was highly protective of me too. Having me gave him a chance to be how Matt was to him. In actuality, he really wasn't as bad as Matt was, but he still really hated to see me upset, I guessed that with him it was even worse this time because he had slightly contributed to what was making me break down for.

                "Sorry I lost the match, Jeff." I quietly said when we were in one of the many empty locker rooms. Neither of us wanted to dare enter the one with Matt in it. I myself was afraid that if we did Jeff might finally snap and beat Matt's face in. Even though I would have loved to see it right then, I quickly reminded myself that later on I might be sorry for it. Something like that would split them so far apart that it would be impossible to get them back together again.

                "He's such a jerk." Jeff said, shaking his head in disgust. He turned to look at me. "You okay? I'm really sorry he's being such a…a…dickhead to you."

                "I'm all right." I lied, because I really wasn't. I probably wouldn't be for a while. He frowned, and I just guessed that he knew I wasn't at all being honest. "I look like hell, don't I?" I actually laughed, quite bitterly.

                "You look beautiful." He replied, and I found myself blushing at that. Of all things I've learned about Jeff, he was the best guy to come to when you were upset, because he seemed to know exactly what to say.

                "Thanks, even though I can see you're lying through your teeth." Even through my utter bleakness, I almost smiled.

                "I'm not." He shook his head. "Really." I looked at him then, the first time my full attention purely on him that night. "And I know I'll never be Matt to you." He paused, scratching the back of his head. "But since he's too stupid to realize how great you are, and that you're worth getting your ass kicked for, I was wondering if I could have the position. You know, until he comes back to Earth or you find someone better. Because I'm good at protection."

                I stayed quiet for a moment, looking at him. He looked entirely embarrassed at his obvious discomfort. I don't know what it was, perhaps it was the insanity that was my mind, or the way Jeff looked—but I started laughing without even wanting too. He took it the wrong way and actually turned a little red.

                "Don't gotta laugh at me. I'm not that weak." I stopped myself before I laughed any further, my face a little brighter then it was before.

                "No no, I'm not laughing at you." I explained. "It's the grief talking." I stepped a little closer to him as he continued to look like a deer caught by headlights.

                "Oh." He nodded, shrugging lightly.

                "And Jeff? About your offer…" he looked at me then, and the look told me he was half expecting me to turn him down. "I'd like that, really." I continued, a little quieter, "You're my only family now."

                Jeff simply smiled and pulled me in a hug. Grateful for the comfort and the chance to forget my life for a second, I hugged back.

                I had suddenly noticed that I was almost glad I had called the match the way I did. It opened my eyes to a few things I hadn't known about before.


End file.
